


How Darkstalker Should Have Ended

by Argonometra



Category: How It Should Have Ended (Web Series), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Bad Ending, Criticism, Gen, Magical Artifacts, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argonometra/pseuds/Argonometra
Summary: Animus magic is a curse.To *the author*.





	

Darkstalker picked up a quill and wrote; _Enchant Pyrrhia's air and water so that anyone who touches either (except for Darkstalker) permanently loses any animus powers they possess._

He leaned back, smirking.

"That was easy."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been fun, guys, but I'm out of the fandom. The series has simply gotten too grimdark for me to enjoy reading it anymore. How can I care about any heroic victory when another animus dragon could just randomly pop up in the future and destroy everything the protagonists have worked for? Are the protagonists even friends or just a set of near-strangers rotated in and out for plot convenience? Why is everyone so invested in maintaining their current society when it's given them all the drawbacks of a monarchy and none of the benefits? Why do any of the monarchies even have national authority if 95% of dragons are equally powerful and Pyrrhia's economy is so primitive? And if they don't, what was the point of all that political exposition?
> 
> You get my point. These sorts of things pile up, even in otherwise well-written series. There's just too much derailing of the plot and gratuitious shock value. But I'm happy to have read these last few books alongside you.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
